keep on moving like you did last summer
by drowning in technicolor dreams
Summary: - Illusions playing with the inevitable, the untold, the needed, the wanted, and the unusual. - A collection of unrelated drabbles, oneshots, and events told in first, second and third persons.
1. never forever

**Okay, I reallyreallyreally needed this, so, in the interest of my imagination's sanity, I decided to just do it.**

**Inspired by every drabble story I have ever read. Some of these will be worthlessly short, some will be unbearably long, some will be happy and amusing, some will be sad and depressing, and some would be just plain weird. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Why else would I be on fanfiction?**

_**never forever **_

And they stayed long after the swaying couples were gone, long after the pulsing music was silenced, and long after the bright electric lights have dimmed, knowing that this will be the last night they would ever hold each other.

They were never meant to be forever.

**Told you some would be worthlessly short. **

**Review, anyway? Just to let me know if I should continue.**


	2. all i see is you and me

**I forgot to say that my title is from Last Time Around by Nick Jonas & The Administration. Honestly, I love their songs.**

**Title for this one is from **_come home by one republic_**.**

_(but all I see is)  
_**you and me**

_Dear Cam,_

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry for a lot of things._

_First of all, I'm sorry that this is how I leave you. With a letter. A stupid piece of paper filled with apologies I could only hope you'd accept._

_Second, I'm sorry for not giving you any kind of warning about this. I just…I didn't know how to tell you. I don't think I wanted to tell you. I couldn't, really. I mean, you were Cameron Fisher. You were the man with the mission. You knew who you were. I didn't know who I was. I have to find myself before I could really be with you. If I told you, I knew you'd try to stop me and you'd tell me I was fine the way I was. And I knew that if you told me that, I'd believe you and I would stay. You can make me do anything, you know that? Even if I was on the brink of death and you told me to stay, I'd stay. _

_Third, I'm sorry I never told you how much I loved you._

_I'm sorry._

_I love you._

_Massie._

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed! **

**Yes, this is still short, but I already have a longer chapter on the way.**


	3. listen between the lines

**Okay, I don't know what to make of this.**

**listen between the lines**

You stand in front of each other, and the only thing going through your head is his name.

(_CamCamCam_)

And the only thing you see are his eyes. His beautiful eyes.

(_bluegreenbluegreenbluegreen_)

And you feel like your heart is breaking all over again.

(_crackcrackcrack_)

-o-

"So, how are you?"

(_Are you seeing someone?_)

"I'm good. I recently got a promotion."

(_I'm trying to live without you._)

"Oh? That's good."

(_I'm so happy that you're happy._)

"How about you? How is the great Massie Block?"

(_Are you with anyone?_)

"I wasn't that great. Anyway, I'm good."

(_My heart is breaking but I'm happy you're with me._)

"Oh, come on. What's up with you?"

(_I need to know that you're happy._)

"Nothing, really."

(_Please come back to me. I need you back._)

"Really? I find that hard to believe. You were valedictorian."

(_I miss when we were together. I miss you._)

She shrugs.

(_I'm nothing without you._)

"I'm more interested in what's going on with you."

(_I missed you._)

"Nothing's up with me, too."

(_I missed you._)

"Ha, yeah right. Anyway. This was nice. We should bump into bars more often. You know, reconnect."

(_I need you back._)

"Yes, we should."

(_I'm sorry._)

-o-

"I have to go."

(_I really don't want to go._)

"We should do this again sometime, Massie."

(_I want to see you again._)

"We should. Goodnight, Cam."

(_I miss those days when you would call me every night._)

"Bye, Massie."

(_I love you._)

"Bye."

(_I love you._)

-o-

You stand in front of each other, and the only thing going through your head is her name.

(_MassieMassieMassie_)

And the only thing you see are her eyes. Her beautiful eyes.

(_amberamberamber_)

And you feel like your heart is breaking all over again.

(_crackcrackcrack_)

**This was…weird. **

**Anyway, for those of you who did not get it, the words in parenthesis are what they REALLY mean by their words. **


	4. phobic

**Yes, I know that I've practically been dead in ff.**

**But, here I am, writing again. **

**YAY!**

_**( p h o b i c )**_

(She's always been slightly afraid of **k n i v e s**)

She's never liked touching them, avoided the blade as much as possible, and she's always kept a slight distance from people who were holding them, no matter who they were.

_But, as the boy with the devilish smile made his pocketknife dance along with his fingers, she wanted to go _nearer_._

**And she did.**

-o-

(She's always been slightly afraid of **f i r e**)

When she was a kid, her cousins liked lighting up candles on their grandfather's grave during family get-togethers in the cemetery. They liked putting out the fires by pinching the wick using their thumbs and index fingers. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't get her to join them.

_But, as the boy with the devilish smile played with his lighter, she wanted to go _nearer_._

**And she did.**

-o-

(She's always been slightly afraid of **h e i g h t s**)

When she would stand near the banisters in malls, her heart would start pounding and she would quickly step away in fear. She was always scared of the edge falling beneath her and her, flying to the ground.

_But, as she watched the boy with the devilish smile stand on the edge of a rooftop, spread his arms and laugh, she wanted to go _nearer_._

**And she did.**

-o-

(She's never been afraid of _**l o v e**_)

In truth, she was excited for love to come her way. She's been waiting for it to give her silly smiles, cheesy clichés and fairytale fantasies.

_But, as the boy with the devilish smile stood in front of her and held her heart tenderly in his rough, calloused hands and told her "I love you," she wanted to run _away_._

**And she did.**

**So how was that?**

**Yes, clarification: he obviously did not jump when he stood at the edge of the rooftop. Some people just like doing those things, you know?**

**And no real pairing. You choose.**


End file.
